


tearful

by miiastra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Komaeda Nagito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiastra/pseuds/miiastra
Summary: He knows he shouldn't get turned on by it. But he just can't help it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 352





	tearful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, goddamit im actually writing this. i hate myself 😭 ahhhhhhhHh
> 
> The smut isnt too,, explicit??? like i dont go DOWN into details of everything ?? Its goes pretty quickly sorry :( im still not enthusiastic ab mAking something completely explicit.

Nagito wonders when it started, or no, _why_ it started. Its a weird fetish or kink or whatever the hell its referred to. And ofcourse, he just _had_ to have that kind of turn on.

Its all Hajime's fault, he does it every single time.

He knows he shouldn't get turned on by it. But he just can't help it.

Hajime Hinata wasn't a crybaby, thats for sure. He wasn't easily pushed into tears. If anything, he was really good at keeping his tears back, his eyes would look watery but the brunet would just blink it back and it would gone.

It would take a while for the man to be emotional, and when he does he manages to keep his cool and stay calm. He doesn't let the tears fall.

But during sexual intercourse, it was a different story.

* * *

The first time they were remotely sexual with eachother it was when they exchanged a blowjob.

The two males were heavily making out with each other on the couch of the living room, Hajime was on top of Nagito, gripping his shirt; Both males grinding their crotches against eachother.

"S-suck me off." Nagito ordered, unzipping his pants to get his cock out

Hajime paused, before agreeing eagerly.

Hajime was on the verge of tears, both on receiving and giving. It made Nagito worried, did he not like it? Was in he pain and tried to hide it?

"Are you okay?" Nagito asked, standing up while wiping his mouth using the sleeve of his jacket. He used thumbed the tears off Hajime's eyes. 

Hinata nodded, "I- Y-yeah, it just felt good. Sorry if i turned you off or something." 

"Ah, no, its fine." Nagito answered, in actuality, it made him feel good too. To know Hajime felt good that he almost cried. . .

Nagito tried to shake the thought off, afraid he might get turned on again when both of them are already tired from the heavy make out session, grinding and the blowjobs.

Besides, he can't get turned on from Hajime _crying,_ right?

The thought wouldn't hunt him until the next few times they would have sex.

* * *

Of course, he always asked if Hajime was okay, if he was in pain or anything. But the brunet always reassured that he was fine, that he just felt good.

As time went on, and their times of them spending that night in the sheets Nagito concluded that Hajime was a crier during sex.

Everytime they would fuck, Hinata's eyes would go misty. He'd try to blink it back but some would still slip down. No matter how much as how light their sex were, the tears would always build up in his doe olive eyes.

As how intense the sex goes, as how harder Komaeda would fuck Hinata, the tears would become more and more frequent the more he feels good. Especially if there's praising, or teasing, or even degrading.

Even when topping it doesn't stop Hajime from tearing up bit, a teardrop would escape his eye and he would furiously wipe it off, in hopes Nagito wouldn't notice.

But thats the problem, Nagito always notices, every single time.

And it never fails to turn him on.

Seeing someone as serious and levelheaded as Hajime, to be broken down into beautiful tears because of the pleasure someone like Nagito gives him, made the latter feel. . . powerful? The thought just arouses him so much, and seeing Hajime's eyes become glassy, his mouth quivering from an incoming sob, the sound of his weeping. . .

Oh.

Well that settles it, he's definently a dacryphiliac. Thats what internet calls a person who gets turned on by their partner crying. Something Nagito had searched up before when trying to figure out why the hell does he get really hard from Hajime's crying or just the imagery of him crying.

Damn.

* * *

Komaeda gripped the brunet's hips and shoved his own hips forward, pulling Hajime closer to him as the shorter man cried out.

"O-oh God-" Hinata cut himself off with a moan when Nagito pushed into him again

"D-does it feel good- hng- sweetheart?"

"I- ah- Yes!" The shorter male replied, gripping the sheets as tears fell down his cheeks. 

As always, Hajime was crying, his eyes were red, eyelashes were wet, his tears were streaming down his cheeks and staining the white sheet below them. The sight made the albino even more turned on than ever.

"Wh.. why did you get biggER-" Hajime was once again cut off, but by Nagito thrusting and managing to hit his prostate.

The taller male lifted his paramour's lower body a bit higher, and started to hit the spot more often. Komaeda leaned down to bite Hajime's shoulder, trailing his bites and kisses down to the brunet's nipple which he took in this mouth. The sobbing of the other male becoming more vigorous as both of their climax was coming closer.

Oh god, Hajime was crying really hard now. He was _hiccuping_ , his breathing was stuttery and snot started to drip down his nose. His legs were slightly kicking a bit from the overwhelming pleasure.

At this point, Hajime doesn't really try to wipe his teardrops off that much anymore, as Nagito reassured him it was okay to cry in pleasure if its only from him. Though, he still does it when it blurs his vision or if he's not too out of it and feels really embarrassed (much to Nagito's dismay)

"I-im gonna-!" Hajime wailed when he came, his cum getting on both their chests. Hajime collapsed on the bed, sniffling and hiccuping but Nagito was still holding onto the other, his grip tightening and not pausing his thrusts.

"Im not- ngh- done yet. Close." He grunted between thrusts which was becoming more erratic.

The brunet continued sobbing quietly, trying to handle the overstimulation as he wipes the snot and tears off his face.

A couple more hard thrusts, Nagito yelled out his name as he came, Hajime let out a stuttered gasp in return, writhing a bit in the bed.

The taller male continued thrusting, trying to get all of his semen inside the other male. The brunet whimpered, covering his eyes with his arm and trying to keep down his hiccups and breathing.

The albino collapsed on the bed next to his lover, trying to steady his breathing from the intense session they had.

Wow, he got carried away _again_. Just because of Hajime's crying.

He sighed and let out a huff, swinging his arm to cover his eyes doing so. He's really never going to get tired of that huh?

Someone tugged at his arm, Nagito raised his arm a bit to look at the other male questioningly.

"W-water." He said hoarsely.

"Oh right- sorry" Nagito grabbed the bottle of water at bedside. They always made sure to have one there just in case. He opened the cap and helped Hajime drink that water slowly and carefully, trying not to make it spill on him. The man's throat was most likely really parched from the crying.

Exhausted, the shorter male fell back to the bed after he finished drinking his fill.

Nagito chuckled a bit, for someone who's considered much more healthier than him, sex really tires him out.

He also drank the remaining water and threw it on the trash can . He stood up and walked to the bathroom to acquire a wet cloth to clean the both of them up.

Coming back after cleaning himself off the bathroom, now he was going to clean Hajime up. He decides to start on his face as he was sure it would probably be uncomfortable and swollen the next day seeing how wet and red his cheeks were.

While wiping the tears off Hajime's cheeks, Nagito wonders if he would still get turned on by Hajime's crying _outside_ of sex.

Would he even want to find out?

Well. . . It doesn't hurt to know.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned, i told myself i would never do this ever but here i am.
> 
> Ahahgaugdsh Im sorry if theres several mistakes , i hate proofreading what i write. Which is why i rarely write.
> 
> and ahhh theres barely dialogueee
> 
> God writing certain words here made me cringe 🙈
> 
> ngl im kinda excited posting this (tho i might regret it later on lmao), i would actually finish a oneshot and this was kindaaaa my nsfw hc for them,,,,,
> 
> i could feel the lord looking down at me. i am going to hell


End file.
